


'Bad Ending'

by CabraHawaiiana5



Series: All Girls Have Cried Because of Him [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Female Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Murder, Pain, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraHawaiiana5/pseuds/CabraHawaiiana5
Summary: Karasuno doesn't appear to the 2014 Spring Tournament, the reason why is darker than the other teams expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone
Series: All Girls Have Cried Because of Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738699
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	'Bad Ending'

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this, I promise romantic fluff afer this.
> 
> It's past 4am, please forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I erased 'Kick It', didn't like how it ended and I'm using the idea later.

January 2014, Tokyo. The Spring Tournament begins today.

Akaashi stand at the lobby as the rest of Fukurodani looks for Karasuno and Nekoma, both teams can’t be seen even if the opening ceremony begins in just some minutes. 

He sees Inarizaki in their black uniforms with dark red coats, the Niiyama girls stay together at the side and look nervous as they stare at their phones and murmur things to each other. Kamomedai stands at the middle of the rooms, looking around. Itachiyama stands not too far from them.

Other schools walk around, but there’s no sight from the fated rivals. Just as the announcement of the ceremony begins, Nekoma burst through the doors.

Akaashi notices that Kenma isn’t with them.

As the schools walk into the huge gym for the entrance ceremony, Hoshiumi can’t help but notices that they don’t announce the male team representing Miyagi Prefecture. He has been looking around since Kamomedai walked into the building but he can’t see the black and orange uniforms, much less the head of orange hair he wanted to beat in a proper match.

As all the teams are already aligned, the announcer talks about the disappearance of the team.

“Sadly, the male representatives of Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno Hgh, won’t be attending to the tournament due to last minute circumstances that difficult their participation. “

Osamu looks at his brother, now the captain of the team, as he makes the most horrified expression he had seen him make in the past three weeks. That may rank fifth in his personal rank of “Tsumu Funniest Expressions”.

As soon as they leave the gym, he explodes.

“How I’m supposed to beat those crows if they won’t be coming!?” He screams at his twin and vice-captain. Suna is starching his back as he hears the brother scream at each other, already used to this type of situations.

From the seats, Bokuto watches the first match go on. He has been quiet since the news that Karasuno, a team who worked so hard, has suddenly stepped out of such an important event like the Spring Tournament was. He wasn’t the brightest of all, but he knew that something big had happened and wasn’t sure if it was something good.

During the following three days, said teams were looking for answers. They couldn’t ask the female representatives since they would shove them out of their way, ignore them or just get out of the stadium as soon as possible.

It isn’t until the end of the fourth day when they are already at their respective hotels.

They turn on the TV in hope on seeing the matches of the days when the news is thrown into their faces.

At five in the afternoon they had found Hinata Shoyo, who had been missing for almost a week.

She was dead.

It took them a moment to react at the news. At first, they were staring at the TV and the next one Fukurodani was a mess of uncontrollable tears and sobs.

The room door was opened quickly, reveling an inconsolable Bokuto and their worried coach a few second later.

Many of the guys there quickly warmed up to the girl who seems much happier than the year prior.

Nekoma was not better, they already knew that she was missing. Kenma was at Miyagi and told them to go and play volleyball.

Almost everyone collapsed into the floor, the rest who were standing barely could and only managed to achieve that by resting their weight into the wall.

Osamu and Atsumu stared at the TV, both equally shocked by the news. The rest of the team also looked at the TV as some of them covered their faces with their hands.

When the wind slams open the window open is when it hit Atsumu. He won’t toss the ball to the orange haired girl, we won’t see those jumps again.

He just sits by the wall, not completely sure of what to do know as his ears are filled with white noise. 

Hoshiumi looks at the TV with attention as Higurami divides his attention between his teammate and the news.

Gao has his mouth opened and the other players can’t help but freeze.

There won’t be an opportunity for Hoshiumi to beat Hinata in a proper way.

At the hotel room of the Niiyama girls, they all cry. Ever since they had invited Shoyo to train with them that time they all became friends and kept in close contact.

They knew she was missing the same day she disappeared on her way to the usual morning practice with her team.

Back at Miyagi, everyone was crazy worried as they searched for her. They didn’t expect to find her corpse.

They all managed to attend to the next day of the tournament. Right before the matched began, they offered a minute of silence for the player and new tears fell.

The funeral was the day after the tournament ended. All of them attended.

There was so many people inside the room, in front of a flowered covered coffin was an inconsolable family that just lost their oldest daughter.

Near them, Shoyo two childhood friends cried along with the family.

There were some volleyball teams also: the second years of Aoba Johsai, a few of Wakutani South and some other second years from Shiratorizawa, Hyakuzawa who befriended Hinata the day she went to the first year training camp. Aone was there, looking at the floor while fighting back tears along with Koganegawa as the rest of the team stood near them.

And there was Karasuno with Kenma besides them, all of them stood there: from the firs years to the third years along the ones that graduated last year. Ukai was also there, along with some of the school staff and classmates.

All of them looked so tired, some of them cried while other already ran out of tears.

She was young and had a long life in front of her just for someone to took it away from her in such a brutal way.

That morning, Hinata Shoyo left her house at the same hour as usual for volleyball morning training. It was cold outside but she quickly forgot about it as she rode her bike to school.

She liked to noises she hear in her way to school, so this time she had a recorder turned on in her pocket as the made her way through the trees.

Suddenly, someone pushed her to the side of the road. She fell into the wet dirt and tried to stand up only to realize that the rough fall broke her foot.

She looked up only to be grabbed by her uniform and pinned into the ground.

She fought, kicked and just tried to defend herself.

Her attacked covered her mouth as she felt a sharp object at her side. Her scream was muffled by the hand.

Tears fell from eyes but managed to bite the hand and kick and somehow limp a few steps with her hand pressed at her side just to be pushed to the dirt by another figure.

They continued as one of them grabbed her and the other broke her bones with strong kicks.

They realized that she was still conscious and one of them took hands around neck.

When they didn’t see her move, they left her alone as one of them took out a phone and the other grabbed some dirt and leaves to start covering her up.

“Sir, the job is done.”

“Good.” She knew that voice, her father must have truly hate her.

In reality, Hinata Shoyo was still alive and continued to suffer in complete agony until she finally died from blood lost fifteen minutes after they left.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Feel free to leave ideas for the romantic fluff, I'll be happy to use them (pairing is going to be kept a secret)!


End file.
